Something Great
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki in constantly entering new high schools. Well, he's not human. He's a werefox. He doesn't care about school, he just wants to be who he really is and that's being a werefox. When he meets Sakura Haruno his life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sighed as he tried to pay attention in class. _'Why the hell do I need to learn this crap?'_ he thought. _'I'm not gonna use it in real life anyway.'_

"Naruto!" Shikamaru poked him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"

The chilled out Shikamaru nodded to the teacher's direction that didn't look happy.

"Crap," Naruto whispered. He placed a fake smile on his face. "Yes, teacher?"

The teacher sighed. "Answer my question."

"Hehe, um. What question?"

"I'll ask again. What is the square root of 200?"

_'I forgot, I was in math!'_ "I have no idea."

"Where's your calculator?"

"Well, when I came to class, I didn't receive one."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Just because you're a new student doesn't mean you get to day dream in class, Mr. Uzumaki." The teacher looked around the room. "Can _anyone_ tell me the answer?"

Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"The answer is 14.14, teacher."

"Excellent! Now-"

Naruto didn't pay attention for the rest of class. School didn't matter to him because he wasn't normal. He wasn't…human. Naruto Uzumaki was a werefox.

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat at her lunch table with her friends. She was eating a sugar cookie. 'I love cookies!' she thought as she took another bite. Ino sat next to her, eating a turkey sandwich.

"How do you think you did on your test?" Ino asked.

"It was easy!" Sakura said.

"Really? I'm not good with my brain. Social studies is hard!"

Sakura laughed. "You have to actually work to get good grades, Ino."

Ino snorted. "I'm trying! It's just-"Ino stopped mid -sentence.

"What is it, Ino?"

Ino's face blushed as she looked at Sasuke Uchiha, the bad boy of Kohana High. "I wish he would notice me." she whispered.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He doesn't deserve you. Ino, he constantly gets involved with fights, he does drugs, and he's a bully."

"Yeah I know, but he still gets good grades." Ino mooned.

Hinata walked by. "Hey guys! Can I sit with you?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure, Hinata."

Hinata smiled as she sat across from her friends. She was eating a rise ball. "Ino still staring at Sasuke?"

"Yep." Sakura said.

Hinata blushed. "Have you guys seen the new boy?"

"There's a new student?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded. "He's not very nice though…"

"Why do you say that-"

The cafeteria door's opened and walked in was a young boy with yellowish blond shaggy hair. The whole cafeteria grew quiet as he walked in and found a seat alone.

"Is that him?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Yes."

Ino wasn't paying attention; she was still staring at Sasuke.

The boy looked up from his packed lunch. He narrowed his blue eyes. The crowd grew nervous and started slowly talking again.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked curiously.

Hinata blinked. "I don't know. He didn't introduce himself in class; he just walked in and sat in the back."

"Look! Sasuke's looking at is!" Ino squealed.

"Not now, Ino!" Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't believe her friend until the bad boy started heading to their table. He stood next to Ino, looking at the three girls through narrowed black eyes.

Ino smiled. "Hi Sasuke-"

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked coldly.

Ino flinched. "I-I was just-"

"You better stop it. You're freaking me out." With out another word, he walked away to his own table.

Ino sighed.

Sakura pat her back reassuringly. "It's ok, Ino. Who needs him-"

"He talked to me! He actually talked to me!" Ino squealed.

Hinata giggled. "That's all she cares about."

Sakura laughed. "He scares me."

Ino laughed along.

Sakura glanced at the table with the boy. He was finished eating and was pushing his trash away from him. His eyes caught hers and Sakura froze. His icy blue eyes showed anger until he really looked at her. His cheeks blushed lightly as he looked away.

Sakura interrupted Ino. "I'm gonna go say hi to the new kid."

"Good luck!" Hinata whispered.

Sakura walked over to the new kid and stood by his table. Everyone in the room grew quiet. 'Stupid school' she thought as she cleared her throat. "Mind if I sit here with you?" she asked politely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Naruto glanced up at the girl with pink hair. She smiled at him.

_'Why would she want to sit with me?'_ he thought. Naruto narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"You can if you want."

The stranger nodded. She pulled up a chair and sat across from him. She pulled out something from her bag. In a plastic bag was a sugar cookie. "Want one?" she asked.

Naruto looked shocked._ 'She-she's offering me food?'_ He looked at this girl._ 'She's actually being nice to me?_' Naruto shakily took the cookie from the plastic bag.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're welcome." The girl smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno by the way."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura took a bite out of her cookie. "So, where are you from?"

Naruto took a bite. "Obviously I live here now," he snapped.

Sakura sighed. "No, where did you move from?"

_'Oh.'_ "I'm from out of town. I lived in the city for a while."

"That's cool. Why did you move here?"

_'Damn it! I can't tell her why.'_ Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Um…I felt like it."

Naruto just noticed the whole time they were talking the cafeteria was silent. Sakura crunched her cookie in her hand and narrowed her green eyes. She stood up and faced the cafeteria, her hair swishing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" she yelled. "STOP ACTING LIKE HE'S A FREAK!"

The students all ran out of the lunch room in fear for their lives. Sakura sighed as she sat back down. Naruto stared at her in amazement.

Sakura glanced up at him and blushed in embarrassment. "What? They were getting on my nerves."

"Why are they scared of you?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because I'm a fighter."

Naruto choked on his cookie. "You-you fight?"

Sakura nodded. "I train at this really cool gym. It's fun. Plus, it's good for self defense." She smiled. "Girl's got to stand up for them selves." Sakura rolled her eyes. "None of the girls here at this school believe _they_ should fight; that it's a **boy's** job to protect them. I think that's why everyone's scared of me, that I'm the only girl fighter at this school."

"I think it's amazing!" Naruto said. He blushed._ 'Did I say that out loud?'_ he thought as he looked away.

"Thank you." Sakura giggled. Sakura looked at him closely. "Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why do you have whiskers on your face? Is it a birth defect or something?"

Naruto flinched. _'No one's asked me about them before! Why the hell does she want to know? I can't just tell her anyway, she'll freak out.'_

"I get it!" Sakura said.

"Wh-what?"

"They're tattoos!"

_'What the hell is a tattoo?'_ he thought._ 'Just go with the idea.'_ "Um, yeah, they're tattoos."

"That's so cool! They make you look like a cat!" She giggled.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever."

The bell rang. Naruto glanced at his schedule._ 'I have science next.'_ He grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder. He ignored Sakura as he walked out of the cafeteria. '_It's best if I don't have any attachments here.'_ On his way to class, he couldn't get the image of her smile out of his mind.

* * *

"What's wrong with that kid?" Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her next class. "I was just being friendly and all of a sudden he turns into a jerk. To think I thought he was nice-"Sakura bumped into someone. "Excuse me."

"Why should I, you were in _MY_ way."

Sakura looked up to see the cold black eyes of Sasuke. She narrowed his eyes at him. "You're right. I was in your way. I'm **glad** I was!" She shoved past him and made her way to her seat.

"What a bitch!" Sasuke said loud enough for her to hear. Sakura ignored him and waited for class to start.

The teacher walked in from his office and stood in front of his desk. "Good afternoon, class. Today we're gonna-"

The class room's door slammed open. Naruto was breathing hard as he walked in. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost-"he froze as he saw Sakura. He narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. The class snickered as the teacher nodded. "That's alright…Mr.?"

"Uzumaki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Good. Well, find an empty desk and join us."

"Yes sir."

Sakura gasped. The only seat that wasn't occupied was next to her. _'Damn it!'_ she thought as he sat next to her and shrugged his bag off. She glanced at him. He was looking at the teacher, pretending she wasn't next to him. _'What's his deal?'_

The teacher cleared his throat. "Today, we're gonna learn about-"

* * *

Naruto felt sleepy as he tried to stay awake._ 'Science is so boring!'_ he thought as the teacher explained parts of the human body.

He could feel Sakura's stare as he ignored her._ 'No attachments!'_ he kept reminding himself. It was hard. Usually kids would ignore him and bully him until he'd go insane. Today was different. Today Sakura Haruno talked to him and actually made him feel something. She made him feel happy. Not alone. _'I want to be friends.'_ he thought.  
Naruto felt someone poked him on the side. He looked to see Sakura poking him.  
"What?" he asked harshly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What's your problem?" she whispered. "Why are you all of sudden acting like this? I was just trying to be nice-"

"You don't know me. I don't need friends." he said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you leave me alone-"Naruto gasped. He felt pain going through his head._ 'No, why now!'_ he thought as he gripped his head.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned. "What's wrong-"

Naruto slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone!" he whispered.

" Is everything okay?" the teacher asked.

Naruto painfully looked up at the teacher. He had a concerned look on his face. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No-no! I'm fine! I-"

"Would you like a pass?"

"A pass?"

The teacher smiled. "A pass to the restroom?"

_'Restroom?'_ "S-sure!"

The teacher handed Naruto a pass. "Just come straight back."

Naruto nodded. He hissed sharply as he felt his fangs forming. He quickly ran out of the room, nor caring about the class. Naruto desperately searched for the men's room. He found it right across the hall way. He ran to it and made sure no one was in there. "Hello?" he asked. No answer. He quickly closed the door and locked it.

The werefox gripped his chest in pain. 'Not now!' he thought as his claws staring growing. He growled as and orange aura engulfed his body. His body grew flaming hot as he shrugged off his black and orange jacket, wearing his black tee. His features deepened as he growled loudly. _'St-stop!'_ he thought as he tried to fight the transformation.

_'I can't be here! I need to get out of here!'_ Naruto located a window above a stall. He glanced at the mirror. Yep, he was fully changed. His blue eyes were now a scarlet red. His whiskers were darker. The orange aura circled his entire body, forming a tail and a pair of fox ears. His voice was not human but demon-like.

Naruto growled as he punched and broke through the window. The school's alarm system went off as he ran away from school grounds on all fours.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura grew worried as she walked away from school. The bell rang that school was dismissed for the rest of the day. The alarm went off, scaring some of the students. The principal announced that school would be out until they catch whoever or whatever broke the alarm.

Ino and Hinata invited her to go to the mall. "No thanks," she said. "I have some business I need to take care of."

Sakura took the route home. It was a nice sunny afternoon so she decided to take the path through the woods. "I hope Naruto's alright," she murmured. "Wait, why should I? He turned out to become a real jerk!" Sakura looked down. "Then again, maybe it's hard for him to trust people."

Sakura grew tired after a while and decided to sit on a rock. She was only about five more minutes away from her house anyway. "I hope they fix the alarm soon. I wonder who broke it." Sakura froze when she heard a twig snap. She tightened her hands into fists as she slowly stood up. "Wh-who's there?" she asked.

"Relax, it's only me." Sasuke walked out behind a couple of trees. In his mouth was a lit cigarette. He smoked through it before puffing out the smoke. He threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped on it with his shoe.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke sighed. "I was obviously smoking. What, are you gonna tell on me, billboard brow?"

Sakura growled. "You ass hole! Why don't you go bug someone else?" Sakura picked up her bag. "Now if you will please move, I have to get home."

Sasuke did the opposite of moving aside. He stepped front of her and blocked her of leaving. "Why you leaving so soon?"

"Because I don't want to be near you!" Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust; he smelled like cigarettes.

Sasuke breathed Sakura in and sigh with need. "You smell good, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "Wh-what-"

Sasuke placed a finger on her lips. "Shhhhh. It's okay." Sasuke's black eyes turned orange._ 'Orange eyes?'_ Sakura thought._ 'Why did his eyes turn orange all of a sudden?!'_

"I can tell you're scared," he said coolly. He leaned forward and gripped her shoulders tightly. "I know you're friends with Ino, but I don't want her." He licked his lips. "I_ want_ you. You're _way_ prettier and less annoying. Plus, your blood smells greeeeat!"

Sakura screamed as Sasuke tried to bite down on her neck. She pushed him away enough for her to turn around and run but was pulled back by him. Her back collided with his chest. Sakura coughed as Sasuke his arm to choke her from behind. "Now, now, don't struggle. Blood won't taste good when you're like this."

"HEEEEELP!" Sakura screamed before she blacked out into Sasuke's arms.

* * *

Naruto was still in his werefox form when school ended. He doesn't think normally when he's in this form. It's like his brain turned off his human switch and turned on the demon. The werefox destroyed everything in his path.

_'Must…Must….'_he thought as he ran through the woods on all fours. His orange aura tail whisked behind him as he ran.

Naruto's red eyes blazed with excitement as he sniffed out a human and…and something else. He didn't care what the other scent was; he just had an urge to kill. He started heading to the smell until he heard someone scream. "HEEEEELP!"

Naruto skidded to a stop._ 'I…I know that-that voice!'_ Naruto growled, causing spit to come out of his mouth. He ignored the thought. _'I don't care who it is. I want to destroy!'_ Naruto ran to the scent of the human.

Dirt dug into his claws as he ran as fast as he could for his prey. He stopped when he made it. It was just a couple of steps away. _'Kill!'_ he thought as he stalked to the mortal._ 'Five more steps! Four. Threeeee! Two! One-'_He froze in place. In front of him was a pink haired young girl in the arms of a vampire. Naruto titled his head to the side. He knew them! He knew the girl and the vampire, but he couldn't remember! He grew mad at the vampire. _'She's mine!'_ he thought.

The vampire looked up and his red eyed widened in shock and then recognition. "Look who it is! Why, isn't it the new student? Naruto Uzumaki. I can't believe you are a werefox." He spat on the ground. "Don't you recognize me?"

Naruto showed his fangs at the vampire. "Get off my prey!" he growled.

The vampire narrowed his eyes. He taunted the werefox as his fangs came out of his gums.

He tilted his head so his lips almost touched the girl's throat.

Naruto roared as he pounced at the vampire. He ripped him apart of the girl and pinned him to the ground. The vampire laughed as he threw Naruto off of him and punched him o the face. Naruto growled loudly as he got back up. The vampire was running back to the pink haired girl. 'Hell no!' Naruto ran as fast as he could and leaped on top of the vampire's back. The vampire screamed in agony as Naruto's orange aurora touched his skin, burning the flesh off of his back.

The vampire hissed as he retreated out of the woods. Naruto roared in victory. He growled as he padded back to his prey. He froze when his demon powers started to fade. The orange aurora started to fade back into him, the tail shrunk and so did his ears. His features started to grow soft as his canines went back into his gums.

The pink haired girl's eyes blinked a couple of times. She gasped as she saw Naruto turning back into a human. She didn't have enough energy to do anything so she pretended to be knocked out still as Naruto's eyes turned back to blue.

Naruto wiped his eyes until his vision was back to normal. _'Great, what happened while I was a werefox?'_ He looked around until his gaze found Sakura._ 'Shit!'_ Naruto hesitatingly went to her. "She's unconscious," he murmured. "Damn it!" Naruto sniffed the air. "A vampire's been here to. I wonder what happened?"

Naruto looked back at Sakura and sighed. "Better take her back with me." The werefox bent down and cradled Naruto in his arms. He carried her bridal style as he walked out of the woods.

* * *

Sakura gasped when she felt Naruto touch her._ 'His skin is so hot!'_ she thought as he carried her out of the woods. Sakura was scared out of her mind. First Sasuke wanted to suck her blood, which was soooo not normal! And now she witnessed Naruto with a weird orange glow that formed a fox tail and ears. _'What the hell is going on in this town?!'_ she thought. She slowed down her breathing to calm herself down. _'When I get a hold of my cell phone, I'll call the police. I'll tell them about Sasuke wanting to drink my blood and Naruto…wait…they'll think I'm insane and put me in some crazy house!'_

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes before she remembered that Naruto was carrying her._ 'Cry later, Sakura,'_ she thought.

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as he reached his home. He struggled with opening the door as he held Sakura. When he finally got through the door and gently placed Sakura on a couch. He scratched the back of his head as he stared at her_. 'What should I do? I never had a girl come over before.'_ He sighed as he went behind a counter to get a drink of water for her. Just as he finished and was bringing it back Sakura stood up and grabbed a toy gun that was on the floor. "Step back or I'll shoot!" she yelled.

Naruto laughed. "Go-go ahead!"

Sakura snarled as she pulled the trigger and a soft toy bullet his Naruto on the chest.

"It-it's a toy?" she looked at it confused.

"Yep. Sorry. Naruto said teasingly.

Sakura growled as she ran at him and pushed him against a wall, a hand holding his neck tightly. Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock as she got in his face. "Why did you bring me here?" she yelled.

Naruto's fangs started to come out of his gums._ 'Damn it! Don't form!'_ He bit back a growl as he stared into her fierce green eyes. Too late, he heard Sakura gasp as his fangs protruded from his lips and his whiskered darkened. Sakura's hold loosened as she back away. "Wh-what are you?!" she whispered. "There's no way your human! First Sasuke wants to bite me, now you are turning into a cat-"

"Now let me stop you there. I'm not turning into a cat. I'm turning into a fox."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Like that's something to be proud of!"

Naruto sighed. "Look, I'm sorry." He took a calm breath. His fangs went back in his gums and his features softened again. "Look, I'm back to normal."

Naruto sighed as he saw Sakura reach for her phone and dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency," the dispatcher said on the other line.

"Hi, my name is-"

Naruto snatched her phone out of her hand and said calmly, "Everything's fine here." He hung up and tossed the phone to the side.

"Hey!" Sakura said loudly.

"I had to! They would've put you in a crazy house!" Naruto said. "Listen, I'll tell you everything if you don't freak out."

"This is a dream," Sakura said. "You're not a fox! Sasuke is not into blood! This! Is! A! Dream!"

Naruto walked over to her and offered her his hand. She looked at it and slapped it away.

"Just tell me what you know so I can wake up!" she hissed at him.

Naruto smiled. "Alright then."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat on the same couch as Sakura. They sat at opposite ends. Naruto ran his hands through his hair as he tried to come up with what to say.

Sakura's green eyes were wide with fear and curiosity._ 'This has to be a dream!'_ she kept telling herself.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he looked at Sakura. "Alright, tell me what you say when we were in the woods."

"I saw you. You had this crazy look in your…red…eyes. You had a orange thing surrounding your body, forming ears and a tail of a cat-"

"Fox," Naruto corrected."

"-and when you picked me up you felt really hot. I know that's no normal." Sakura blinked. "You're not…human are you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not exactly. You see, my father was a human. My mother was a werefox."

"Where are they?"

Naruto sighed. "They're…they're dead."

"I'm so sorry. That was rude of me-"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Naruto smiled. "I'm half human and half werefox. That's why I can go to school. I'd rather not, but my parents would've wanted me to."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Are there others like you?"

Naruto sighed. "No. I'm apparently the last of my species. There's a way to make a different were species though."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Really? How?"

Naruto blushed as he avoided her gaze. "Well, I have to have a mate. The mate I choose will become a were."

"A were? You mean there's more were species?"

Naruto nodded. "There's a werewolf, werecat, werefox, and wererabbit. Well, you know werewolves from folk tales. You're seeing a werefox right now. A werecat is flexible; they'll have the ears, paws, fangs, and tail of a cat. A wererabbit will have lots of energy; they'll have rabbit ears, and their cotton tail."

"That's cool. How do you make one?"

Naruto looked at his hands. "You'd have to bite them and then kill them. Once the DNA injection is in their veins, they'll resurrect into a were species."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Did you drug me or something?!"

Naruto blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura's voice rose louder, "I think you know what I mean! This_ isn't_ real! Werefoxes are not real! None of this is real! You must have slipped a drug into me! I'm hallucinating-"

"Do you want me to prove it that Werefoxes are real? Hopefully that'll make you shut up and realize that I'm not lying."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

Naruto ignored her tone and stood up. He winked at her as he growled. His fangs pushed out of his mouth as his whiskers grew darker. He closed his eyes and his eyes turned blood red. "That's about as far as I can go willingly," he growled. His voice sounded demon-like.

Sakura's green eyes widened in fear. Naruto stopped and slowly formed back. "Sakura, I'm sorry. You told me-"

"I-I know what I said. I just needed to see it for myself." Sakura looked down. "So were species are real. Wh-what else is real?"

Naruto sat back on the couch. "Well, vampires are real."

Sakura gasped. "So Sasuke is a-"

"A vampire." Naruto finished for her. "What he tried to do to you back in the woods was to make a meal out of you. He was thirsty for blood."

Sakura shivered. "Is-is there more?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Only vampires and weres."

"We have to tell the school!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No! That will expose us! We're ment to be a secret. Tell me, how long have you known Sasuke?"

"I've known him since middle school."

"Vampires can hide their identity better then weres. You're the only human that knows about us alive. Others that have known have been killed; this is so forbidden. I could get killed for this!" Naruto slowly calmed down. "You must not tell anyone about this, Sakura."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What…what if Sasuke trys to attack me again?"

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Sakura blushed. "I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure you can. But let me warn you, when I'm a werefox, I can't control myself until my powers wear off. I almost-" Naruto stopped himself. "Forget it."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "I have one more question."

Naruto looked at her.

"Did…did you cause the alarm to go off?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I had to leave; I could've killed a lot of people. Don't worry, the school won't find out. I broke all the security cameras."

"Oh. Well, it might take a week for school to start again."

"Nice! No school! Hehe."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, I need to go home. Could…could you walk me home? I have no idea where to go since you…well…you know."

Naruto laughed. "I know." He stood up. "Come on."

* * *

Naruto dropped Sakura off home. Sakura locked the door and threw her bag down. She watched as Naruto walked away, back to his apartment.

"I can't believe any of this," Sakura said, still in shock. "Werefoxes and vampires…"

The pinked hair girl flopped on her couch and turned on the T.V. "Hooray,_ 'Hannah'_ is on!" Sakura chilled out while she watched the young blond assassin escape from the asylum. Goosebumps ran up her arms as the movie went on. Sakura's phone started to ring half way through the movie. She glanced at it to see it was from Ino.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura!" Ino said cheerfully. "Whatchya doing?"

"I'm watching _Hannah_."

"Ew."

"Ew?"

"Yeah. Ew. I don't like action movies."

"You know it's not a action-"

"Yeah blah, blah, blah! I have to tell you something."

Sakura sighed as she paused the movie and sat up. "What?"

"Since we're off school for a week, want to hang out?"

"Um…sure. What do you want to do?"

"Let's see…"

Sakura couldn't hear the rest of what her friend was saying. She froze with horror as she noticed a pair of bright orange eyes look at her through her window.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. "Hello? You there-"

"I have to go," Sakura said.

"What's wrong?"

"Ino…please…I'll talk to you later…" Without another word, she hung up the phone. Sakura quickly ran to her room and locked the door. She started shaking as she pulled out her phone. "Damn it!" she whispered. She didn't have Naruto's number. Sakura slowly sat on the floor and crawled to her closet. She closed it and hugged herself tightly. _'There's a vampire near my house!_' she thought. _'I don't know what to do!_' Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block the vampire out.

* * *

The vampire hissed as he searched through the window. "Sasuke better be right." he said under his breath. "I'll call him to be sure." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed  
Sasuke's number. He answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, you better not be lying to me, I'm at the girl's house and I don't see her."

"Itachi, did you forget you're a damn vampire?"

Itachi growled into the phone. "I _know_ what I am! I'm wondering if you know-"

"I know where she lives; I've been spying on her for the past year!"

Itachi sighed. "You better not be wasting my time, I had a very important meeting with the Vampire Council. I had to put it off because of this!"

"Itachi, I'm your brother. Trust me. Use your senses. You can sniff her out through the house."

"What does she smell like?"

"The girl smells like cherries, her blood is really sweet. Now if you want a good meal I suggest you capture her!"

"Don't order me around, I'm older than you-"Sasuke hung up on him. Itachi hissed as he turned of his phone and hid it in his pocket. "Bastard," he growled as he looked back into the house.

Itachi took in a deep breath and moaned in pleasure. His orange eyes blazed with hunger. "She smells….delicious!"

* * *

Naruto was just about to open the door to his home when he felt a tingling sense in his skin. His eyes dilated as they turned blood red and his whiskers turned fiercer.

"Vampires," he growled. Naruto licked his teeth as his fangs popped out. "He's close."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the vampire's energy. His mind flew through the path he took from Sakura's house. He stopped right outside of her house; a vampire was about to break in. Naruto blinked opened his eyes and didn't hesitate as he got on all four and ran to her house. He ignored the pain as his orange aura burned though his skin. His fox ears and tail were out in the open, blowing with the wind as he ran. Dirt dug in his claws as he breathed hard. 'Sakura!'

* * *

Itachi's fang pocked his bottom lip as he smirked with glee. "I want to taste her blood," he moaned as he held the door knob. Itachi used his mind powers to unlock the door. Once he heard a click and swung the door open and walked silently into her house. His red eyes burned with hunger as he inhaled her scent. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang.

He turned and headed to the living room. His fingers lingered on the furniture, sending exciting shivers up his spine. _'I haven't hunted in years!'_ he thought as he looked at pictures hanging on the wall. He brought his right hand up and caressed the picture. "She's beautiful," he whispered.

Itachi froze as he heard a noise. He turned his head left and walked into a hallway. He walked slowly, no sound came from his footsteps. "I know you're here," he said tauntingly. "Why don't you just come out? I'll be nice, I promise. You don't know me but I'm sure you know my brother, Sasuke." He laughed. "He told me things about you. Good things."

Itachi smirked when he heard thunder. Rain started to pour outside. The vampire lingered by a door. Her scent was getting stronger. Itachi's mind was spinning; blood was like a drug for him.

The vampire froze when he scented something else in the house._ 'A dog?'_ he thought. He shrugged it off as he unlocked the door and slowly walked into the bedroom. _'She's in the closet,'_ he thought. His hand lingered outside the closet when Naruto attacked him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short. I'm on vacation right now. I promise I'll try to make my chapters longer.**

* * *

Naruto roared as he leaped on the vampire's back. He could feel the vampire's skin melt off his back as his orange aura made contact. The vampire's orange eyes blazed with anger as he spun around and rammed Naruto into the wall. Naruto gasped his lost his grip and fell on the ground, trying to breathe. "It's you again!" Naruto growled dangerously.

The vampire growled. "I've never seen you in my life."

Naruto snarled. "Don't bullshit me! This afternoon you attacked Sakura-"

The vampire laughed. "You're talking about my brother, Sasuke. I'm Itachi, his older brother." The skin on his back started to sizzle as he started to heal it. "My back's all better now. Why don't you run off, whatever the Vampire Council doesn't concern you, since you are the last of all were species." He bared his fangs.

Instead of answering, Naruto pulled out his arms and yanked Itachi's ankles. The vampire roared in anger as he collapsed on the ground. Naruto pinned him down, smelling brunt flesh on the vampire as his body sat on him.

"This is nothing!"Itachi smirked. "_Back off_!"

Naruto roared in the vampire's face. The werefox couldn't think anymore, his mind and body are controlled by the beast inside him. Drool dripped from his lips as he raised an arm up, about to claw his face. Itachi quickly flicked one of his fingers and all of a sudden, Naruto's hand stayed in the air. Naruto growled deeply.

Using his other hand, Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's stomach. The werefox's tail flicked dangerously back and forth. Itachi smirked as a black stickiness escaped from his hand and wrapped itself around Naruto's body. The werefox was flung into the air and attached to the ceiling from the blackness. Itachi growed as he got closer to the closet. "Stay there, you_ filthy_ brat!"

Naruto wasn't about to give up. Before Itachi could open the closer door, Naruto's left arm stretched out and grabbed Itachi by the throat. Red blood escaped from the vampire's mouth, dripping down his neck as it covered Naruto's tight grip. The vampire choked as the werefox squeezed tighter and tighter. Naruto's claws punctured through the skin in Itachi's throat. The werefox growled animal like. The dark threads weakened and released Naruto; he landed on his feet but kept a firm grip in the vampires' neck.

Itachi's orange eyes turn back to his human color. His dark brown eyes shook as he tried to grasp on to life. Choking sounds came from his mouth, the only sign that he was still alive.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of Itachi. His smiled darkly as the vampire went limp in his hand. The werefox dropped his body onto the floor. Blood stained the carpet as his body bled.

_'I need to turn back!'_ he thought. The werefox wouldn't let him. Naruto bent over in pain as he tried to fight his way out. He didn't even realize the closet door was open until he heard a girl's voice. "N-Naruto?!"

Naruto glanced up, his red eyes hungry. He crouched on all fours and got ready to pounce on the girl. In the corner of his vision he saw stars. _'Wake up!"_ his thoughts screamed at him. The werefox's tail and ears started to disappear. His fangs pushed back into his gums as his orange aura blew away. Naruto fell onto the floor and blacked out as Sakura cried out.

* * *

Sakura wiped sweat off of her forehead with her arm._ 'Ok, you have a dead vampire in your room and a werefox by your feet. This is your life now!'_

Sakura wiped a stray tear from her eye._ 'No crying. Be strong.'_

The pink haired teen looked at Naruto. She smiled weakly as she bent down and placed a hand on his cheek. She pulled back and realized how hot his skin was. _'He fought to save me.'_ Sakura glanced at the vampire. "Guess I have a mess to clean up."

Sakura walked into the hallway and entered her small bathroom. She bent down under the sink and opened a cabinet the contained cleaning supplies. Once she had everything she needed she went back into her bedroom and started to clean up the blood stains with a wet cloth. She then held a tablespoon of ammonia and a cup of water. She wiped the stains hard until it disappeared. Sakura grabbed the febreeze and sprayed it in her room to get rid of the stench. It took her over an hour to finally be satisfied.

Sakura glanced at the clock. It was 10:30 at night. She placed all of the cleaning supplies back into the bathroom and came back into her room. Naruto was still out on the floor. Sakura sighed as she bent down and placed a hand on his cheek. _'Not as hot as before.'_ She placed an arm under him and pulled him back. His head leaned back as she wrapped an arm across his shoulders. She grunted as she tried to stand up. 'It'd be better if he was awake!' Sakura dragged Naruto carefully to her bed. She lifted him up and placed him on her mattress. Sakura pulled up the pink covers over his body, up to his shoulders. She carefully placed his head on the pillow underneath him. "Good night," she whispered. Sakura was about to leave her bedroom when she looked at the vampire's body. "Guess I have to wait till Naruto wakes up."

* * *

Naruto gasped as he woke up. 'This isn't my room!' He sat up and threw the pink covers off. He blinked a couple of timed to adjust. He glanced at Itachi's body and slowly remembers._ 'That's right, I scented a vampire by Sakura's house.'_ Naruto yawned as she scratched the back of his head. He looked at his left hand and narrowed his eyes. Dry blood covered his hand and nails. _'Ew.'_

The werefox hopped out of bed and walked out the bedroom. In the living room, Sakura was sleeping on the couch. Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall; it was 9:00 in the morning.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and placed his right hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently as he whispered, "Sakura, wake up."

"I don't want to go to school," she said groggily.

Naruto smiled lightly. "We're not going to school."

"Let me sleep a little longer then, mommy."

"Okay, but I want to let you know that you have a dead vampire in your room."

Sakura's eyes flew open. She sat up and looked at Naruto. "Na-Naruto!"

He winked. "Hey. Nice hair."

Sakura' hand went to her hair and narrowed her eyes. Her pink hair was a huge mess. Sakura pushed off her green blanket and slowly got up from the old couch. She wore pink sweatpants and a red tank top. She walked past Naruto as she headed to the other side of the room in front of a mirror. Her brush was on the table in front of the mirror.

"Um, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"While you're brushing your hair, can I use your bathroom?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Go down the hallway and take a left."

"Thanks." Naruto followed the directions and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and let his hands soak in the warm water. He sighed in relief as the warm water woke him up. Naruto looked around for soap. He smiled as he found a orange scented liquid soap dispenser. He thought to himself as he washed the blood off of his hands. The water turned red as the blood washed off his left hand._ 'I don't remember a thing that happened last night. Itachi's neck was bruised and cut open and my left hand was bloody, so I think I choked him to death.'_ Naruto turned off the water and grabbed a hand towel. When his hands were dry he turned off the light and walked back to where Sakura was.

Sakura sat back on the old couch, her hair now neatly brushed. She glanced at Naruto as he sat next to her on the couch. He looked at her as he waited for her to talk. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Um…wh-what do we do with the body? I can't just keep it here."

Naruto placed a hand on her back reassuringly. "Sakura, do you know any vampire weakness from stories?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, they obviously need to feed. They hate crosses, can't cross over moving water, can't stand garlic or holy water, stakes, and sunlight. "

Naruto smiled. "Good."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What does that have to do with a dead body?"

"You see Sasuke at school in sunlight, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, when they're alive they can handle sunlight. When they die their body turns into ashes."

"Oh." Sakura blinked. "S-should we get his body?"

Naruto pushed Sakura down gently. "Let me handle it, you stay here."

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto held Itachi's body over his shoulders. Naruto walked out the door and threw the body on the ground.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "I have to accept that this is real. I almost died last night from a vampire. A werefox saved my life not once, but twice yesterday."

The pink haired teen ran a hand through her hair. "At least Naruto's a good friend."

Naruto walked in a couple of minutes later. "You won't be seeing him again!" He laughed lightly. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "Huh?"

Sakura's face felt hot as she said, "Thanks for saving me again."

Naruto smiled goofishly. "No problem. I told you I would protect you."

Sakura watched as Naruto sat back on the couch. "I um, I have some news to tell you."

"What is it?"

Naruto avoided her gaze as he held his hands together as his elbows rested on his knees. "The vampires know too much about you. I know that Sasuke guy as spread the word. Once they hear that his brother's dead they'll come after us." He slowly looked at Sakura with serious blue eyes. "You don't stand a chance against them as a human, Sakura."

Sakura felt cold as she heard what he was saying. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You have to become a were species."

* * *

**WOW! Sakura must become a were speices. I'm gonna let you guys decide! The ones that gets the most comments when! Here are your choices: Were wolf, were fox, were cat, and a were bunny.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You have to become a were species."

Sakura stared at Naruto as though she didn't believe him. "Excuse me?"

Naruto looked into her eyes. "I know it's-"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stood up, looking down at Naruto. "You're telling me I have to become like you? For what?! A couple of stupid vampires that might hunt me down because I know about them?"

Naruto growled, causing a fang sticking out of his lip. "You don't understand. Humans get killed from knowing this information. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Sakura calmed down a bit and sat back down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know it's hard for you to understand."

"How do I become a were?"

Naruto blushed as he avoided her gaze. "Y-You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I told you at my house how we are made."

Sakura sighed. "I don't remember, I was still in shock from Sasuke. Just tell me again."

Naruto took in a deep breath and said nice and slowly, "You have…to become my mate to become a were."

Sakura blushed, her ears felt hot, as she listened to Naruto. "I-I have to become your mate?"

Naruto nodded. "Then I'd have to kill you. My bite will inject my were DNA into your veins. Once you wake up we'll see what species you are."

Sakura closed her eyes. "What if it doesn't work? What if I don't wake up?"

Naruto gently placed a hand on her back. "Let's not think about that now."

Sakura shoved his hand off of her and pushed herself off the couch. Naruto stood up behind her. "Sakura, where are you going?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder. "I…I need some time alone." Without another word Sakura left for her room. When Naruto heard her door close he sat back down on the couch and ran his hands down his face.

* * *

The next day Naruto and Sakura were at the movies. "We need to get to know each other, go on dates," Naruto told Sakura.

They both sat at the back, waiting for commercials to end. Sakura glanced at Naruto.

"What movie did you pick?"

Naruto shrugged. "Red 2. I heard it's funny."

"Oh."

Naruto sat stiff as a board. Sakura sat nervously. They were both very awkward during the whole movie. They didn't even laugh at the funny parts. _'This is going awful,'_ Sakura thought.

When the movie was over, Naruto and Sakura stood outside the movie theater. Sakura ran her hands through her hair while Naruto avoided her gaze. "Naruto?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

A light blush lighted up her cheeks. "Are…are we only doing this to turn me into a were?"

Naruto blinked. "Yeah. If we don't you won't become one."

Sakura winced as though he slapped her._ 'He's only doing this so I can become like him.'_ The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes and walked ahead of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Where are you going?"

Sakura pulled her wrist free and gave him a nasty look before she turned around and walked away. When she heard his footsteps she started to run. She ignored him yelling out her name as she ran around a corner and started heading home. Her house was only ten minutes away from home by walking. She started breathing harder as she spotted her house.

Sakura gasped when she saw Naruto standing in front of her door, blocking her way "Naruto, get out of my way!" Sakura was panting as she stood in front of Naruto. 'How did he get here so fast?'

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes. "No."

"Naruto, move-"

"Sakura, why did you run from me? I thought the date was going well!"

Sakura sent green daggers at him. "I left because you said we're only dating because I need to become a were!"

Naruto threw his hands in the air. "That's what we were doing! You agreed!"

"I agreed because I think I have feelings for you!" Sakura yelled. Tears stung her eyes as she looked down at the ground. She clenched her hands into fists tightly.

Naruto blinked and calmed down. "W-what?"

Sakura turned around and started walking away. "Forget it."

Naruto walked in front of her and stopped. He gently grabbed her shoulders. "You have feelings for me?" he asked.

Sakura looked down again. "Yeah."

Naruto slowly smiled. He held her chin up with a finger to make her look at him. "I have feelings for you too, ever since I you came over to me at lunch."

Sakura lightly blushed.

Naruto winked. "Why don't we try this dating thing again?"

Sakura smiled. "S-sure!"

Naruto smiled goofishly. "Good. Hehe!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura went to the park. They sat on a bench watching little kids play on the playground.

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "Hey, um, I know we just met yesterday-"

Sakura smiled. "It's alright. I trust you."

Naruto relaxed. "That's good." Naruto cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about earlier at the movies. I know dates aren't supposed to go like that?"

"Do you know from experience?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. You're the first."

Sakura nodded. "You're my first too."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "No way! How is that possible? You're so cute and-" Naruto stopped himself. He blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura blinked. "You think I'm…cute?"

Naruto nodded. "I-I don't see why you don't have a lot of boyfriends."

Sakura sighed. "It's probably my attitude. I can be rude."

"No, you're not rude."

"You don't have to lie, Naruto, I know I'm mean." Sakura sighed. "I'm gonna change. For now on I'll try to control my temper."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Instead, he held on to Sakura's hand. His ears felt hot as she intertwined her fingers with his. He gulped as he looked at Sakura. She was smiling as a kid went down the slide. Naruto relaxed into the chair.

Sakura squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto walked Sakura back to her house. He released her hand as she faced him by the door. "Thanks for walking me home."

Naruto raised his arms behind his head. "No problem."

They both stood there awkwardly for a while. "Well, will I see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled. "You will."

Sakura smiled; her greens eyes filled with joy. "Good." She went to turn around when Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. Sakura gasped as his strong arms held her tightly to him. She slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around his back. Her face felt hot as they stayed that way for a while.

Naruto reluctantly pulled back. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Bye."

Sakura stepped back and waved. "Bye."

When Sakura waited for Naruto to leave her block she ran inside and locked the door. She ran to her room and flopped on the bed, holding a pillow. She squealed happily into the pink pillow. "I can't believe he likes me!" she said happily.

The happy pink haired teen jumped when he phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it."Hello?"

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh, hey Hinata. What's up?"

"T-the school called my house. They told me that school will open back up next week."

_'Already knew that.'_ "That's good news."

"You sound really happy about something. What is it?"

_'Am I _that_ obvious?'_ Sakura smiled into the phone. "You know the new kid?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I think we're dating now."

Sakura heard Hinata gasped into the phone. "No way! Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Why him? You guys did just meet yesterday during lunch."

Sakura started twirling her hair in her finger. "Well, he's nice. Plus he's cute."

Hinata grew worried. "You know he does switch schools a lot."

_'He probably changes schools because he's a werefox.'_ "So what?"

"W-Well, he probably gets expelled a lot."

"Hinata-"

"I just want you to be safe."

"Hinata, is this about your brother?"

The line was quiet for a while. "Hinata?"

"I'm here." Hinata sighed into the phone.

"Are you and Kiba still dating?"

"Yes. B-But Neji gets so overprotective. I-I know Kiba wouldn't hurt me…"

Sakura sat up on her bed, covering her legs with her blanket. "You need to step up to him, he can't control who you like."

"I-I know! It's just so hard, I know he means no harm. It's just-"

Sakura heard someone's voice in the background.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye Sakura."

They both hung up. Sakura tossed the phone on the edge of the bed and flopped down onto the bed.

* * *

Naruto locked the door to his house. He leaned on the door and sighed happily. _'Sakura.'_ It was now Tuesday morning. Naruto just came back from a quick run when he happened to see Sakura. He invited her over, she should be here any moment.

Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed it on a couch by the door. He stretched out his arms as he yawned. "It's a good thing I haven't turned today."

Naruto blinked. "Where is he?" Naruto whistled. "Come here boy!" The werefox smiled as he saw a pair of amber eyes hiding I the shadows in the hallway. Naruto whistled again and the eyes blinked. "Come here, Todd!"

The fox came out and yipped to his master. Naruto laughed as the small dog sized fox rubbed it's head on his ankle.

"Want some food?"

The fox nodded its orange head. Naruto smiled as he scooped out Todd and started heading for the kitchen. Todd wrapped its fluffy tail across Naruto's shoulders as they stood by the fridge. The werefox pulled out a bowl full of tiny juicy fruits. He placed the tiny bowl on the ground. Todd leaped out of his arms and started eating.

Naruto ran his hand through Todd's thick orange fur. The fox waved it tail back and forth.

Someone knocked on the door. Naruto laughed lightly as he went to answer it. "Hey Sakura!"

Sakura smiled. "Hey. You said you had something to show me?"

Naruto motioned for Sakura to walk in. Sakura walked by him and stood against the wall.

"You're gonna like this surprise." Naruto said happily.

"And why is that?"

Naruto winked. "Just wait." Naruto whistled. The orange fox ran up to Naruto and sat down. Sakura gasped and backed away from the fox. "Wh-what is that?!"

Naruto giggled. "It's my fox. His name it Todd."

"Why do you have a fox?!"

Naruto scooped up Todd and faced Sakura. "Well, when you turn into a were, you get your were species animal. Since I'm a werefox, I get a small sized fox. His name is Todd." The fox barked.

Sakura smiled nervously at the fox. "I see."

Naruto chuckled. "I had him since I was born. You know, because my mom was a werefox and my dad was a human. I got him right away."

Sakura nodded. "So I get my own little pet if I transform into a were?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep!"

"Cool!"

* * *

**Voting is over! I will now count the votes and see what Sakura will become. It might take a while for her to become a were species so please be patient ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto watched the waves in the ocean. He sighed as he relaxed on the beach. He held onto Sakura's hand. "This was a good idea." he said.

Sakura nodded. "It is our last day before we go back to school." Sakura smiled. "I like spending time with you."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "I like being with you too."

Sakura was wearing a emerald green bikini, the same color as her eyes. Naruto had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. Naruto was in orange swim trunks.

Naruto motioned to Sakura to come closer. "Come here."

Sakura blushed lightly as she crawled over to him and sat in front of him. She leaned her body into his as he wrapped his arms over her waist. Shivers went down her spine at the closeness.

Ever since Naruto killed Itachi there haven't been any vampire attacks._ 'Maybe when we go back to school and have to see Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought as he placed his head in the crook of Sakura's neck.

"Hey," Naruto said, "let's get in the water."

Sakura smiled. "Okay!" Sakura stood up and offered her hand. Naruto smirked up at her as he took it but he didn't let go. They walked hand in hand to the water. Sakura squealed as the cold water ran up to her feet. She jumped back from thaw chilly water.

Naruto laughed. "What's wrong is it to cold?"

Sakura started pulling away from the water. "Yes! I'm not getting in there!" Sakura turned around and was about to walk up the sandy hill when she felt Naruto's arm wrap around her waist and lift her up into his arms, bridal style. Sakura yelled out as Naruto started walking into the water. "Na-Naruto! No! Put me down!"

Naruto raised a blonde brow. "You want me to put you down?"

"Yes!"

Naruto smirked. "Alright, you asked for it." The werefox was now waist deep in the water. "Ready?"

Sakura's green eyes widened. "I change my mind. Don't-" Naruto dropped Sakura into the cold water.

Naruto laughed as Sakura gasped when she splashed out underneath the water. She narrowed her eyes into daggers as he held onto his sides. "You idiot!" she yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She shivered as she watched Naruto laugh at her.

"Th-That was funny! Haha!" Naruto snorted.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she splashed Naruto. Naruto stopped laughing. "Sakura!" he yelled. "Why did you do that?"

Sakura smirked. "You started it."

Steam rose off of Naruto as the water dripped from his body. The water around him warmed up. "Oh, so you want to play like that?" he teased. He raised his arms up and splashed Sakura. Sakura yelled out as the cold water connected with her body, sending goosebumps up her arms. "Naruto!" she laughed.

Naruto stopped. "Alright, I'll stop." Naruto turned around and stretched his arms above his head. "We should leave soon-"He gasped when Sakura hopped on his back. She laughed as he stumbled. "Got you!" she laughed.

Naruto smiled. "Why you little-"Sakura swam her arm under his neck and gently squeezed it. "Sa-Sakura! You're choking me!"

Sakura teasingly narrowed her green eyes. "You have to tap out."

Naruto ignored her. Instead he jumped and splashed in the water backwards. Sakura released her hold as she landed in the water. Naruto quickly pulled up and coughed.

Sakura breathed in air as she got out of the water. "Nice!" she said while she spat out water.

Naruto smirked. "You had me in a really good hold, Sakura."

"That's because of my gym." Sakura smiled.

The sun was hidden behind large clouds. Sakura shivered as the air grew chilly. "Naruto, can we-"

"Get out?" he finished for her.

Sakura nodded as she rubbed her arms.

"Sure." He gestured for Sakura to come to him.

Sakura waddled over to Naruto. "Yeah?" she asked.

Naruto blushed lightly as he wrapped an arm around Sakura. "I'll warm you up."

Sakura gasped when his skin touched hers. His skin was really warm. She snuggled closer to get warmer. "Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem."

The couple started waddling back to shore. They walked up to their towels and started drying up their bodies. They started packing up and were about to walk up the wooden stairs when Naruto dropped his things and tensed up.

"Naruto!" Sakura placed her things down and walked up to him. She placed a hand on his arm but flinched from how hot it got. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto's fang were forming as he growled, "There's a vampire around here."

Sakura tensed up. 'Oh no.'

Naruto's insides felt hot as he felt his body start transforming. He held back. 'Not now!' his thoughts screamed.

"Show yourself!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura clenched her fists tightly as she saw movement coming up from the stairs. Her green eyes widened in fear as Sasuke came out. His orange eyes blazed with anger as he stared down at them.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled. His whiskers turned darker as he stared at the vampire.

Sasuke bared his fangs. "Well, well, if it isn't the murder."

Naruto narrowed his now red eyes. "Your damn brother tried to kill Sakura-"

"I know because I sent him!" Sasuke's eyes blazed with hatred. "Filthy humans shouldn't even know about us! I was doing you a favor!"

Naruto growled. "You bastard!"

Sakura winced as an orange aura started flowing around Naruto's body. "Naruto, calm down."

Naruto's blue eyes turned red. His tail started forming as he glared at Sasuke. "I'll be glad to kill you too!"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. I do know that Sakura will die." He licked his lips. "I can't wait to finally taste her blood-"Naruto slammed into Sasuke, knocking him down.

Sakura screamed as she heard them fight. She didn't know what to do, she was frozen with fear.

Sasuke's skin started burning off as Naruto's aura touched him. He hissed as Naruto got in his face, drool dripping from his lips.

Naruto raised his arm and was about to attack when Sasuke kicked him off. Naruto landed on all fours as Sasuke charged at him. Sasuke was about to attack when Sakura threw a rock at him. He glanced at the pink teen when Naruto leaped at him and clawed him, blood spraying the dock. Sasuke roared in rage as his skin hanged off his chest. His wound started to heal slowly.

Naruto growled inhumanly as Sasuke clicked his tongue. Sasuke pointed a finger at Naruto. A blood red ball appeared. Sasuke hissed as the ball flew straight at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of its way and grabbed Sasuke's ankles. He yanked them, causing Sasuke to fall.

The vampire cursed at Naruto. "Damn it!" he hissed. Sasuke bared his fangs up at the werefox. His skin was sizzling as Naruto's orange aura contacted his skin. Sasuke wanted to scream in agony but he knew he had to kill the werefox. Sasuke quickly yanked on Naruto's fox ears and started pulling, ignoring the burns on his hands.

Naruto roared as he yanked his head back. Sasuke punched him across the face. The vampire pushed Naruto off of him. He glanced at Sakura who was still on the beach. He growled as he dashed to her.

Sakura screamed as Sasuke was about to grab her. She squeezed her eyes shut as Naruto pushed her aside. Sasuke collided with Naruto, pinning him down in the sand. Sasuke laughed darkly as he pushed the werefox's face in the sand.

The vampire bared his fangs as he gripped the side of Naruto's head. _'All I have to do is turned it the wrong way and he's dead.'_ he thought as he dug his claws into Naruto's skin.

The werefox's ears and tail disappeared. His orange aura faded back into him as he grew weak. His eyes turned back to blue as he tried to stay conscious.

Sasuke snickered. "So long, Naruto." He lifted Naruto's head off the sand and was about to twist it when he felt weight on him. Sasuke gasped when he was pulled off of Naruto and felt a strong arm trap his neck.

Sakura breathed quickly as she had the vampire in a choke hold. She hooked her legs around his ankles as he stood up and tried to throw her off. She ignored the noises he made as she squeezed her eyes shut. The pink haired girl started choking the vampire tightly.

The vampire started clawing at Sakura's arms, trying to get her off of him. Blood started dripping down her arms as she squeezed tighter.

Sasuke started choking. He started seeing stars dance around his vision. _'I will not lose to a human!'_ he thought. "You bitch!" he choked out. He started backing up until he felt the wooden pole stop him. He smirked as he started to back up hard into the wall.

Sakura gasped as she grew winded from the hit. She released the vampire and fell on the sand. She tried to get air back into her lungs as the vampire towered over her, pure hatred in his red eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Back off!" she said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke showed her his fangs. "Not until I get a taste of your blood, you bitch."

Naruto shakily stood up. He felt too weak to form, no matter how angry he was. He clenched his fists tightly as he walked over to Sasuke. He yanked his hair and pulled him back. Sasuke hissed as he spun around, his face connecting with Naruto's fist. Sasuke stumbled backward but before he could move Naruto punched him again. He grabbed the vampire by the hair and punched him over and over.

"Hey, get off of him!" A pair of hands pulled Naruto back.

Naruto growled as he yelled, "He attacked us first!"

Sakura stood in front of Naruto. "Kiba!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at them. "Why the hell are you guys ganging up on Sasuke?!"

Sakura flinched. "He-he attacked us when we were leaving. Ki-Kiba, you have to believe us."

Kiba snorted. "It looked like you had the new kid beating him to a pulp! I mean look at him!" He gestured to Sasuke's swollen up face. His lips were swollen to twice its size, his left cheek was puffed up and he had two cuts over his left eye.

Sakura lowered her gaze. "Kiba…listen…you know me-"

"I know you like to boss everyone around. You think you're so tough because you're training to become a fighter!" Kiba growled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Now wait a second, who the hell do you think you are-"

Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Forget it Sakura. Let's just go."

Sakura sighed. "Alright."

Naruto and Sakura started walking up the stairs when Kiba yelled, "You're a bad influence on Hinata! Wait till I tell her what you've been up to!"

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long! I was busy with school just starting.**

**I'm not that proud of this chapter...I'm never good at fight scenes...**

**Thanks for being patient! More NaruSaku will be up soon :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura hoisted up her backpack as she waited for Naruto in front of the school. It was a nice funny morning. Kids were complaining about not wanting to be in school. Everything was back to normal. Well, except the fact that Hinata wasn't answering any of her calls!

_'That damn Kiba!'_ Sakura thought as she closed her eyes._ 'He doesn't even know the truth!'_

Sakura gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her body. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto said into her neck.

Sakura giggled as she held him back. "Hey!" She lightly blushed as they pulled apart. "What's up?"

Naruto smiled as he reached for Sakura's hand. She intertwined their fingers as he said, "I was kept up all night by Todd. He was very hungry for some reason."

"Can I see Todd after school today?"

"Sure!" Naruto smiled. "I think he misses you."

The couple started walking into the school building. It was only 7:45. Classes started at 8:00. Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Do you remember where your fist class is?"

Naruto sighed as he pulled out his wrinkled schedule from his pocket. "I have…History."

"You remember Mr. Asuma, right?"

Naruto nodded. "He's alright, I guess."

"Good. He's right by my first class. We can walk together."

Naruto smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura lightly laughed.

The couple started walking in the middle hallway near the lunch room. They have to walk through the cafeteria and into another building to get to their class. Just as they were about to walk out of the cafeteria, Sakura froze, pulling Naruto to a stop. Naruto glanced at Sakura in confusing. "Sakura, why did you stop walking?"

Sakura's green eyes were wide with fear as she nodded to the direction she was looking at. Naruto followed her eyes and gritted his teeth. Outside, Kiba and Sasuke were talking. They were sitting on a lunch table, laughing. Hinata was snuggled against Kiba, looking very fragile and scared.

Naruto took in a deep breath. "You know we have to walk out there."

"I-I know." Her hand tightened around Naruto, despite his abnormal warm skin. Sakura blinked slowly before opening the door and walking outside. Naruto squeezed her hand as they silently walked past Kiba and Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura froze. She slowly looked at Hinata and gave her a small smile. "Oh, hey Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "I see- Oh!" Hinata gasped when she noticed Sakura and the new boy were holding hands. "I see you two are-"

"Hinata!" Kiba growled as she held Hinata tighter. "What did I tell you about talking to them? They're dangerous! Do I need to remind you what they did to Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his cold black eyes at them. "You're both lucky I didn't call the police." The vampire still had the scars from their previous fight at the beach.

Naruto felt his fangs push out of his gums. He kept them hidden behind his lips as he growled low in his throat. He heard Sakura gasped as his skin grew hotter. Before he could lose control in front of them, he turned away and started walking to the other building, dragging Sakura with him. Sakura glanced back at Hinata.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata called out to her friend.

"Hinata, we'll talk later!" Sakura said before she entered the building.

Sakura pulled Naruto in a corner. He was breathing hard as his eyes tried to turn red. "N-Naruto, calm down!"

Naruto growled deep in his throat as he tried to stay conscious. His hands were shaking as he pulled out of Sakura's hold. His fangs slipped from his lips as he looked surroundings._ 'I need to kill!'_ his inner fox said. _'Just let me kill one soul! I will be satisfied!'_

"Naruto!" Sakura tried to stay calm. "Naruto, please calm down!"

"K-Kill…"Naruto whispered lowly. "I-I need…to…kill!" He tried to push Sakura out of the way. He desperately wanted to slash Sasuke's throat. He wanted to see his red blood spill over the school grounds. He wanted-

Naruto gasped when he felt someone wrap their arms around his body He was pushed against the wall. The werefox looked down to see a girl with pink hair embracing him. _'Wh-what?'_ he thought as his eyes started turning back to blue. A slow breath escaped his lips as he held Sakura tightly. She was shaking as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry," Naruto whispered into her hair. He opened his eyes, glad that there was no one to witness his break down. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Sakura pulled back and looked up at the werefox. "Are-are you okay?" she asked.

Naruto wiped the tears from her face. "I'm better now." He sighed as he pulled her back into his chest. He held her tightly, reassuring her that he really was back to normal.

* * *

"Now who can tell me one of Edgar Allen Poe's stories?"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Sakura?" the teacher said.

"One of his stories is called, _'The Raven,'_."

The teacher smiled. "Right. Now today, we're gonna watch a video on Edgar Allen Poe…"

Sakura blocked out what the teacher was saying. She was still shakened up about what happened with Naruto. What if he freaks out whenever they see Sasuke or Kiba? What will happen if he attacks them?

Before Sakura knew it the bell rang. Sakura started packing her things and was about to head out to her next class when the teacher told her to stay put.

The teacher cleared his throat before he said, "Sakura are you alright?"

Sakura hoisted her backpack up before she said, "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you acted strangely today during class."

"What do you mean?"

"During the video you looked distracted. You always pay attention but today your mind was somewhere else. Is everything alright at home?"

Sakura felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead. "Everything's fine."

The teacher nodded. "No drama here at school with your friends?"

"Nope. None. Can I please head to my next class now?"

The teacher sighed. "Go ahead."

* * *

Naruto sat down at his desk just as the bell rang. He was now in his first class and all he heard were stupid rumors about him and Sakura beating up Sasuke. It took him everything to not form into his natural state.

Everyone in the class glared at him. They faced the front of the room when the teacher walked in from her office. She started writing problems on the board as Naruto pulled out his math binder and a pencil. He started copying down the problems when he felt someone poke him. Naruto sighed as he sat up and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

Shikamaru leaned in so he could whisper to Naruto. "Just to let you know, I believe you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

Shikamaru sighed. "You know the rumors spreading about you and Sakura?"

Naruto nodded.

"I believe you guys. I don't think you would've jumped that ass hole. It should be the other way around." Shikamaru slowly closed his eyes. "So, I'm letting you know that I've got you're back."

Naruto lightly smiled. "Thanks, man!" _'I' m happy someone's on our side if the story.'_

The teacher cleared her throat. "Mr. Uzumaki, can you please tell me the answer to number one?"

Naruto absently scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, you see-"

"It's ½." Shikamaru answered for him.

The teacher sighed. "I asked Naruto, Shikamaru. But you are right, the answer is ½." The teacher faced the board and started writing another problem. "We will be learning more about fractions."

The whole class groaned._ 'This is gonna be a long class!'_ Naruto thought as he planted his forehead on his desk.

* * *

Sakura sat next to Ino at lunch. They both stared at Hinata. Apparently she no longer sat with them. She's now sitting with Kiba and Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as she opened her plastic bag that held her ham and cheese sub. "At least you believe me, right Ino?"

Ino nodded. "I still can't believe Sasuke jumped you guys at the beach!" Ino narrowed her eyes in thought. "Maybe he's jealous that you're dating the new kid!"

Sakura choked on her sub. "I-Ino! No way! Ew!"

Ino patted Sakura on the back. "By the way, I think the new guy is cute! You've got quite the catch, Sakura!" Ino giggled as she ate her salad. "Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you think Kiba is being a bit possessive with Hinata?"

Sakura nodded. "Ever since he broke up our fight he's been glaring at me and Naruto. He's probably convincing Hinata that I'm a bad person."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "I hate him!" She angrily stood up and started heading to Kiba's table.

"Ino, what are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna bring back our Hinata!"

Sakura sighed as she watched her friend walk up to Kiba's table. The pink haired girl tensed when she heard someone whisper her name. She looked over her shoulder to see Naruto hiding in the shadows. Sakura walked up to him and asked, "Why are you hiding?"

Naruto nodded toward Sasuke's direction. "My body reacts near a vampire; I won't be able to control it well." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Sakura shrugged. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes. "How's your day so far?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He held her hand. "Let's go eat outside."

"Alright."

When Naruto and Sakura found a spot away from the other students they got comfortable and started eating. Sakura shared her sub with Naruto. It was nice and quiet, away from everyone else.

Sakura happily sighed as she snuggled into Naruto's chest. She could hear his heartbeat against her ear. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

Sakura's face felt hot as she closed her eyes. "You know how I have to become your mate to become a were?"

Naruto's ears felt hot as he said, "Y-Yeah. What about it?"

"Well…how do you know when I'm…officially…your mate?"

Naruto held her tightly as he said, "It can't be forced. Our true love has to come naturally. If it's forced then it's not true love. We just have to wait for the right moment."

Sakura pulled back and looked up at Naruto. "Naruto, I-"

The bell interrupted what Sakura was going to say. The couple slowly stood up and wiped their clothes. The werefox looked at Sakura. "What were you saying?"

Sakura sighed. "Forget it. Let's just head to class."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura quickly walked away from the school as the last bell rang. They wanted to leave before Sasuke could reach them.

Naruto stopped. "I have an idea." He squatted down. "Hop on my back."

Sakura blushed as she said, "Why?"

Naruto smirked at her. "Did you forget I'm not human?"

Sakura playfully bopped him on the head. "Shut up," she said as she hopped on his back. _'Good thing Naruto kept his backpack in his locker.'_

Naruto lightly blushed as Sakura lightly wrapped her arms over his neck. He slowly stood up and held her legs against his hips. "You might want to close your eyes."

Sakura did as she was told. She gasped when she felt wind rough at her. She felt like she was sticking her head out of an open car window. Before she knew it she was at Naruto's house.

"We're here!" Naruto said happily.

Sakura moaned as she tried to get off of Naruto. "I feel like I'm gonna collapse." She started walking when her knees buckled under her. Before she hit the ground, Naruto scooped her up in his arms. He carried her bridal style into his home. Sakura' face felt hot as she held on to him tightly. The werefox lied her down on his couch. He was about to say something when a familiar yipping noise filled up the room.

Naruto's voice filled up with laughter as a orange fur ball launched itself into his arms. "Hey Todd!"

Todd yipped in happiness that his owner was home from school.

Sakura smiled as she proper herself on her elbows. The little miniature fox glanced at her and started barking. He jumped out of Naruto's arms and landed on Sakura's lap. Sakura laughed as Todd squirmed with happiness. "He sure his awfully happy to see us!" Sakura said.

Naurto laughed as he walked in the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of small fruits from the fridge. He placed it down and said,"Come here Todd!"

The fox leaped from the couch and sprinted to the fruit. He happily ate it while Naruto walked over to Sakura and sat next to her. He placed her legs on his lap. He winked at her as she blushed. His face grew serious as he said, "Sakura, I'm really sorry about what happened this morning."

"It's ok, you couldn't help it." She held his hand. "Just try to calm down when you feel like you're gonna change."

Naruto leaned back against the couch as he sighed. "It's not easy, Sakura."

Sakura pushed herself up and sat closer to Naruto. She leaned her head into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm across her shoulders. She smiled at his warm touch. She slowly wrapper an arm around his chest.

Naruto rested his face in her pink hair. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's just stay like this for a while."

Naruto lightly laughed. "Okay Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke told Kiba to send his girlfriend home. He had a surprise to give to Kiba._ 'Hopefully this mission works.'_ he thought as he led Kiba to an abandoned mansion.

Kiba stopped behind Sasuke. "Why are we going in there? It looks deserted."

Sasuke smirked. "It's where me and my friends hang out. Trust me, Kiba, its safe."

Kiba looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Fine. I can't be here long though, I have to feed my dog."

"Don't worry, we won't be long." Sasuke licked his fangs.

The vampire led Kiba into the dark abandoned mansion. The wooden floors creaked s they stepped inside. The curtains were drawn so no sunlight seeped through. Candled lit through the halls as they walked through. Kiba started growing worried. "Why is it so dark in here, Sasuke?"

"Oh, it's a tradition."

"Tradition?"

Sasuke smirked. "You'll see soon."

Sasuke led Kiba upstairs. Spider webs appeared in every corner. Every creak of a step mde Kiba want to leave. _'Maybe I was wrong about Sasuke. Maybe he's in a Goth cult or something!'_

Once they were upstairs Sasuke turned to the right. In front of them was a door. A faint light came through under the door and dark music was being played. The vampire turned to Kiba and said, "Ready to meet your new friends?"

Kiba nodded even though he was unsure.

Sasuke laughed darkly as he opened the door. They walked into the dark room. The walls were dark gray while the carpet was black. There were about ten people in the room. They all looked at Sasuke and Kiba in interest. One of them stood up from a three seated sofa. His eyes gleamed as he said, "So this is the guess you've been talking about?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's right Deidara. Everyone this is Kiba."

Deidara nodded. "Hey...Kiba."

"Hello," Kiba said nervously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You guys should introduce yourselves to our guest."

Deidara huffed as he sat back down on the sofa. "I already did."

A pretty auburn haired girl stood up. "I'm Fuka. Nice to meet you." She licked her lips as she stared at Kiba. She sat back down next to Deidara.

A dark gray haired man stood up. He smirked at Kiba as he said, "I'm Hidan. Don't get in my way, you little punk." He scowled as he sat down.

A bright orange haired large man nodded at Kiba. He was hiding in the corner. "I'm Juugo."

Next to him was a girl with bright red hair and glasses. She fixed her glasses as she said, "I'm Karin. You're cute!"

Kiba waited patiently while everyone else introduced themselves. "Do-Do you guys go to the Konoha High School too?"

Fuka sighed. "Some of us do."

"Why don't I see you guys-"

"Sasuke, get to the point of this meeting!" Hidan growled. "I want to leave!"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, fine." He faced Kiba. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Kiba gulped as he hesitatingly closed his eyes. "What do I do now?"

Sasuke licked his fangs as he leaned in. "Stand still." He opened his mouth wide and bit Kiba. His fangs connected to his veins as he started injected his DNA into him. Kiba screamed out and tried to break free of Sasuke's hold. The vampire bit down harder until Kiba went limp. He lied him down on the wooden floor.

Sasuke licked the blood from his lips as he said, "Now we play the waiting game."


	9. Chapter 9

'Thank God it's the weekend!' Sakura thought as she sat in her living room watching 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air,'. She stretched on her couch, hearing her tired bones crack. She just got out of the shower. 'Working out tires my body!'

The pink haired teen turned down the volume when her phone started ringing. She picked it up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sorry for not talking to you!"

Sakura sat up and rested her left elbow on her knee. "It' not your fault, you just need to tell Kiba that you are your own person and you can talk to whoever you want."

"Sakura, listen, have you seen Kiba?"

"I haven't seen him since Monday. Why?"

"I think Kiba's missing. The last time I saw him was when he dropped me off home. Sa-Sasuke was with him."

'Sasuke!' Sakura took in a deep breath before she said, "Did you call the police? It's been five days."

"Yes! I called them yesterday. They're looking for him as we speak." Sakura heard sniffling on the other end. "I-I'm think something bad happened to him Sakura!"

"Hinata, calm down. The police are looking for him." Sakura took a moment before she asked, "Do you need me to come over?"

"I would love it if you came over but Kiba's family is at my house right now. Sorry Sakura."

Sakura sighed as she rested her left palm against her forehead. "It's fine." Sakura gasped when she heard a knock coming from her door. "Hinata, I have to go. I'll see you Monday, okay? Hang in there."

"Bye Sakura!"

Sakura sighed as she hung up the phone. She placed the phone down and pushed herself off the couch. When she opened the door she smiled. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug. "Hey there!" He pulled back and pulled off a goofy grin. "Can I come in?"

Sakura gestured for the werefox to come in. She closed the door behind him as they walked into the living room. "I have something to tell you," Sakura said as Naruto sat on the couch.

Naruto looked up at Sakura. "Can I turn of the T.V?"

Sakura nodded. "Go ahead." Sakura leaped over the couch and sat next to Naruto. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked as he rested his cheek against her head.

"Kiba is missing. Hinata told me the last person she's seen him with was with Sasuke."

Naruto growled as he held her tighter against him. "I think I know what happened."

"What?"

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as he said, "I won't be surprised if Sasuke is up to something. I don't know what he's doing with Kiba though." He sighed heavily. "I hate to say it but we should wait and see what happens. Hopefully Kiba will appear unharmed. If he doesn't show up...well I think you know the answer to that."

Sakura closed her eyes. She knew very well. Sasuke would've killed Kiba. The pink haired teen opened her eyes and sighed. "I hate Sasuke. I always had, even before I knew he was a vampire."

Naruto smirked. "I don't know why anyone would like him."

Sakura silently agreed with Naruto. "Even though Kiba was being a jerk, I hope he ends up okay."

Naruto looked at Sakura. He lightly blushed as he pushed his face into her soft pink hair. "Enough talking about Kiba and the vampire," he whispered.

Sakura felt goosebumps ride across her skin as Naruto turned her so she faced him. He resed his forehead against hers, yellowish blonde hair mixing in with pink. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. She lightly blushed from the intensity in his blue eyes. Sakura slowly ran her hand up his chest and onto his shoulder. His muscles felt hard against her hand.

Naruto smiled down at her. "I uh, I wanted to do this for a long time now."

"D-Do what?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked into her green eyes as he said softly, "This." The werefox slowly leaned in, their lips were inches apart. Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she waited for his kiss. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as his soft lips connected with hers. Naruto gently moved his lips against hers slowly. He pulled back to look into her eyes. He smiled nervously as Sakura opened her eyes.

Sakura laughed lightly. "That felt...wow!" she sighed happily. She looked down as she said, "I...I felt something when you...kissed me." she said softly.

Naruto blinked, looking at Sakura. "I felt something also. That means your ready."

"Ready? For what?"

Naruto blushed as he said, "The first kiss is a test for your were trial. It apparently worked." He kissed her cheek lightly, feeling sparks light up inside his head. "With just one light kiss on the cheek, I felt something light up inside me. I'm sure you felt it too."

Sakura nodded, feeling light headed. "I want..."

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I want more of you."

The werefox gently pulled Sakura back. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she looked at her hands, avoiding his eyes. He smirked at her as he stood up and scooped her into his arms, a light gasp escaping her lips. She smiled as she held onto tightly. Naruto carried her into her room and kicked the door closed. He gently placed Sakura on her bed. Sakura looked up at him as he sat next to her, arms never leaving her. He looked into her eyes seriously as he said, "Sakura, anything can happen right now. I might not be able to control myself with my inner fox. Right now, all I want to do is be with you, I feel like I'm going to go crazy!" He took in a deep breath as he said, "I have no idea what will happen next."

"Naruto, it kinda sounds like we're about to loose our...um...our virginity."

Naruto's face turned red as he raised his hands up and said, "No! Sakura, no! I'm talking about you become a were!"

Sakura's face felt hot as she embarrassingly turned away from him. "I-I know!" She covered her face with her hands. She heard Naruto laugh nervously as he leaped over her and gently pried her hands away from her face. "Don't be embarrassed, Sakura. It's alright." He smiled. The werefox pulled her into his chest, wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura wrapped her arms under his armpits, holding him tightly. "I love you," she whispered into his jacket.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise. Butterflies flew around in his stomach as he smiled.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She hoped she didn't say the wrong thing.

"I love you, too."

Sakura gasped lightly. She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. He smiled goofishly. Without thinking, Sakura smashed her lips against his, holding his face in her hands. Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he kissed her back, holding her tightly round the waist. He tilted his head to kiss her better, growling low in his throat.

Sakura felt like she was going to explode as his lips kissed hers over and over. But deep inside she could feel something connecting with Naruto. As she pushed into him gasped into his kiss she suddenly knew. Naruto knew right away as he gently licked her bottom lip. It was their souls connecting.

Naruto towered over Sakura, gently pushing her so her back was pressed against her bed. heir lips never parted as he growled deeply. His cells were acting crazy as he felt her soft hands removing his jacket. He growled as he sat up and yanked his jacket off. Once he heard the material and on the floor and smiled down at her. Sakura's cheeks were bright red as he hovered over her. "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked breathlessly. Her hands were back on him, pulled him back down.

"I-I'm fine I just never did this before."

"What, kissing?"

"Y-Yeah."

Naruto smirked down at her; he bent down as he whispered against her ear, "Me either."

Sakura teasingly smacked him behind the head. "You're so good at it though!" Her face felt hot as she looked up at him. His blue eyes were glowing. "Naruto, your eyes are glowing."

"Oh, I know. That's normal when weres...do this." His cheeks turned red as he towered over her, planting his hands on each side of her head. He smirked down at her as he whispered huskily, "Enough talking." He smiled into the kiss.

Sakura gasped as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her ears burned as she shyly kissed him back, pushing his tongue with hers. She ran her hands through his hair as light moan escaped from her. Sakura gasped in needed air as Naruto pulled back and started kissing her cheek repeatedly. Stars danced her vision as sparks of electricity ran through her veins. Wherever his lips touched sent tingles throughout her body. His lips trialed down to her jawline, all the way down to her neck. She arched her neck as his tongue licked her soft skin. "Na-Naruto," she whispered breathlessly.

"Am I going to fast," Naruto murmured against her neck.

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm almost done, Sakura."

_'What is he talking about? I'm not ready to go fast!'_ "Naruto, please stop."

Naruto kissed her lips until her found a vein on her neck. He growled urgently as his fangs dug into her skin, causing her to yip. He couldn't hear her anymore, he was zoned into his mission. His fangs broke through her skin and connected into her veins. He injected his DNA into her, his were genes swimming inside her blood. He pulled his fangs back and kissed the holes closed. "There," he said breathlessly. A worried expression ran over his face as he looked down.

Tears were on the edge of Sakura's eyes as her arms covered her head. Her cheeks were inflamed as she breathed hard. "Done?" she whispered quietly. "Had your fun?"

Naruto immediately got off of her and sat at the edge of her bed, giving her space. "Sakura, I told you anything could happen. I'm sorry, it's just my instincts go wild."

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes as she slowly sat up. She hissed as she felt a throb of pain coming from her neck. She placed her hand over it. "What happened?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her over his shoulder. He hesitatingly walked over to her and bent down so they were eye level. He gently removed her hand to look at the mark. He smiled at her. "You're slowly turning into a were."

Sakura smiled at Naruto then looked away embarrassed. "Naruto, I'm sorry for-" Naruto placed his finger tips over her lips.

"Don't apologize, Sakura. I was moving to fast. But that's how the change works. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Sakura gently place her hand on his cheek. "For now on, let's go slow. I...I love you."

Naruto leaned into her hand. "I love you too." He kissed her lips. "Sakura, you know what's next right?" His blye eyes turned blood red as his fangs slipped out through his lips.

Sakura shakily nodded, resting her hand above her beating heart. "You-You need to kill me."

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry-" Sakura kissed his lips. She pulled back and breathed him in. "Don't be," she whispered. She gave him a small smile. "Do what you have to do."

Naruto sighed heavily. He kissed her, pushing against her one last time before his orange aura took over. He heard her whimper as the heat flowed into her body. Her mark glowed a bright orange as his claws unsheathed. He pinned her down onto the bed, lips never parting. A deep growl emerged deep inside his throat as his ears and tail formed. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he raised his right arm, feeling her soft lips moving with his, before he dug his claws into her heart. Warm sticky blood squirted out of her, pouring on his hand as he pulled back.

The werefox looked down at her, her green eyes staring into nothing as her blood poured out of her. Her mark on her neck glowing brightly in the room. Naruto took in a deep breath as he calm down, his aura leaking back inside him. _'Now_ we wait.'

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I'm not that good at writing 'these' kinda chapters lol. What will Sakura turn into?**


	10. Chapter 10

It has been three days since Naruto killed Sakura. Naruto stayed by her side. He didn't care about school, he cared about Sakura. _'Why is it taking so long?_' he thought worriedly._ 'She should be awake by now!'_

Naruto sighed heavily. He cleaned the blood before it stained. He even changed her clothes, careful of not to look at her personally parts. He changed her out of her school outfit into one of her pretty white flowy dresses. She looked like an angel.

The mark where Naruto left her was fading from orange and slowly turning bright pink. Her body is working with his were DNA.

Naruto growled impatiently as he paced back in forth in front of her bead. He was growing impatient._ 'Damn it!'_

Todd, Naruto's miniature pet fox, was curled up by the door sleeping. His fluffy tail was wrapped up around its body, the tip touching its small nose. Naruto brought him over in case Sakura's body took too long to form.

The werefox growled, he could feel his aura wanting to come out. _'Not now!'_ His fangs pushed out of gums and stuck out from under his lip. His hair grew shaggier and his nails turned into claws._ 'Damn!'_ Sometimes weres change on their own, there's no stopping it. He shakily glanced at Sakura as his eyes turned blood red._ 'Kill._' his thoughts whispered inside him._ 'I need to kill!'_

The werefox ran out of the room and opened the front door He closed it just as his orange aura leaked out of him. He got on his fours as he growled deep in his throat. _'Kill, kill!'_

Naruto's orange tail waved back in forth in eagerness. He closed his eyes and smirked. Vampires were near the area. According to his senses it was just one. A female vampire. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation as he ran to the location of the vampire. Dust flew out behind him as he raced against his need for a kill. He forgot everything that has happened except for the need of fresh vampire blood slashing through his claws.

Naruto roared when he spotted the blood sucking leech. The damn vampire was about to bite a young man in the neck. Naruto leaped and pushed the unconscious man out of her hold. The vampire hissed in anger, her eyes turned orange.

"What the hell-"the vampire said until she spotted Naruto. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly stood up and wiped the dirt off of her silky green sleeveless shirt. "I haven't seen a werefox in centuries."

Naruto dug his claws in the dirt. "Kill," he growled.

The brunette vampire gasped. "No, my name is not kill. I'm Matsuri, vampire of the Uchiha Clan." She licked her lips. "You just tossed my food away." She glanced at the unconscious man. "We can share if you want?"

Instead of answering, the werefox side stepped and appeared inches in front of Matsuri's face. Before she could move, Naruto slashed his claws across the side of her face. She hissed as she leaped back. Four long deep gashes bled on the right side of her face. She lightly laughed. "Oooh, you're dangerous." She bared her fangs as she leaped at him. Naruto didn't move. When she was in arms reach he reached out and caught her. The vampire gasped when he slammed her on the ground, breaking the wind out of her. She coughed up blood as Naruto pinned her down. His orange aura was burning her flesh, causing her mouth to open in agonizing screams.

Naruto's lips formed into a grim smile as he leaned down and brushed his rough cheek against Matsuri's silky smooth chin. His fangs grazed her skin as she withered under him. He ignored her pitiful knees to his stomach, he barely felt them.

Matsuri hissed at him as she ripped her wrist out of his tight grip. The weak vampire drew back her hand and was about to slap the strong werefox until Naruto head-butted her. Blood stained both of their foreheads as Naruto drew back. The vampire spat blood in his face, not showing how terrified she was. "Go ahead," she said through gritted bloody teeth. "Kill me! This was just a trap for Sasuke to reach your precious Sakura! Go ahead! Kill me-!" Naruto opened his mouth and a huge black ball formed. Naruto roared as he leaped off of Matsuri and the black ball pushed out of his mouth. Matsuri's orange eyes widened in fear as the ball exploded on her. In her place is a steaming burned hole in the ground.

Forgetting about the unconscious man, Naruto raced back to Sakura's home. His thoughts were coming back to him as his inner werefox started backing off after his kill.

Naruto pushed harder as he ran back to Sakura's house, ignoring the wet sticky blood in his claws and on his skin. He smelt the heavy stink of vampires near her home. _'Sakura!'_

He neared her house and sensed two vampires. The door was open. He slowly down his breathing as he slowly crept inside the house. His orange tail waved side to side. His fox ears twitched when he heard laughter and a loud yip. _'Todd!'_

Without hesitation, the werefox ran into Sakura's room. Todd was biting Kiba's arm, drawing blood. Kiba hissed as he tried to shake the fox off. Naruto's eyes widened. Kiba was defiantly a newly recruited vampire. His skin was ghostly pale, his eyes were bright orange, and his fangs stuck out under his lip. Sasuke wasn't looking at Kiba, he was staring down at Sakura. He narrowed his eyes. "She's dead, but we can still suck her blood." He didn't notice the mark of a were glowing on her neck.

Kiba hissed as he slammed his arm on the wall. Todd growled fiercely, never letting go. Naruto growled deep in his throat as he leaped at the distracted vampire. He didn't care that he was a fellow student at his high school, what mattered now was that Kiba was a blood sucking leech that needed to be killed.

Kiba yelled as Naruto slammed his face against the wall. Todd released his hold and ran out of the room. Naruto snarled as he slammed Kiba's face against the wall again. Kiba hissed as he quickly spun him around and went to punch him. Naruto dodged and made his arm wrap around Kiba's neck. When his arm wrapped itself around the vampire's neck two times, he squeezed tightly. Blood started dripping from the vampire's mouth as he struggled to breathe. Naruto was about to kill Kiba when he felt a stinging pain in his right shoulder. He released Kiba and glared dangerously at Sasuke who was now a couple inches from his face.

Kiba collapsed on the ground, clutching at his bruised up neck.

"Get out of here Kiba," Sasuke ordered without removing his gaze from Naruto's.

Kiba shakily stood up and snarled at Sasuke. "No. This is my first mission and I don't want to let you down! I want to prove myself-"

"I'm your creator. You listen to me. Leave._ Now_." Sasuke said dangerously softly.

Kiba blinked as he sighed. "Yes, sir." With a last glare at Naruto, Kiba vanished.

Naruto bared his fangs as he got on his fours. "You're a real ass hole, you know that," he growled.

"I try," Sasuke smirked. "I see you killed Sakura. Didn't know you had it in you-" Naruto dug his claws in Sasuke's neck and slammed him against the wall. Drool slipped out of the corner of the werefox's lips as he watched Sasuke's neck bleed. Naruto pulled back and smiled angrily as he noticed the deep holes his claws made in the vampire's pale neck.

Sasuke bared his fangs as he kicked Naruto back. His injury was slowly healing but not quick enough. The vampire glanced at Sakura and was about to leap at her when Naruto slammed him back on the wall. "Don't touch her!" he roared.

Sasuke smirked as he punched Naruto in the stomach. The werefox coughed but didn't back down. Sasuke quickly spun Naruto around and slammed him on the wall. He smirked at the werefox, his orange eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Give up," he said.

"Never!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face. His face started burning as steam rose off his skin. The vampire roared in pain as he tried to pull out of Naruto's grip. Naruto gritted his teeth as he squeezed his face harder, smelling burning flesh stank the entire room.

Sasuke roared as he vanished into thin air. Naruto was breathing heavily. He didn't move until he made sure that there were no more vampires in the area. He slowly changed back when the coast was clear. He collapsed on his knees as his eyes turned back to blue.

A couple minutes later, Naruto went back to his watch on Sakura. Sweat rolled down his face as he looked her over, glad that there wasn't a scratch on her.

The werefox gasped when he noticed a hot pink aura circling Sakura's body. 'It's time!' he thought as he watched her nails turn into claws. He smiled warmly as Sakura opened her green eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura felt strange. Her insides burned. She blinked her green eyes a couple of times. _'What the hell?'_ There was a pink aura circling her whole body, bubbly sounds echoed from the aura_. 'Am I a were?'_ Her eyes connected with Naruto's happy blue ones. _'Naruto!'_ That was her last thought when her were DNA took over her body as she pounced on the werefox in anger.

* * *

Naruto gasped when the new were pounced on him. "Sakura!" he yelled. Her familiar green eyes turned bright red as her new fangs slipped from under her lip. She bared them at him as she growled deep in her throat. "Sakura stop!"

Sakura's pink aura was forming around her. Near her head, pointy ears were appearing. The pink around her hands turned into little paws with claws. A long fluffy tail waved back in forth in anger._ 'She turned into a were cat!'_

Sakura hissed through her fangs as she raised her paw and unsheathed her claws. Black whiskers appeared on her face as she narrowed her cat-like eyes.

_'Damn it!'_ Naruto thought as she pushed him down harder. He leaned up, trying to push her off. _'What do I do?!'_ He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed her off. A light meow escaped her mouth as her back smacked her wall. _'My skin's not burning at her touch. Maybe it's because I'm a were fox.'_ He observed as he slowly soot up, hands by his face to protect himself.

Sakura got on all fours and crouched, her fluffy tail waving back and forth. "Kill." she growled.

"Shit," Naruto whispered.

Her cat eyes were dilated, fixed on her prey. "Kill!" Her claws scraped the floor, leaving deep scratch marks

_'Maybe I should wait till she's tired.'_ Naruto thought. _'I have no idea how I am when I'm in my werefox mode. Well, except when I'm willingly a werefox.'_ Were species have terrible memory when they're forced into their state. If they change willingly they'll know what they did.

Sakura growled a Naruto as she paced in a circle around him. His eyes never left hers as her tail brushed his legs. Her pink hair was disheveled. The were cat bared her fangs at him. She was about to pounce when her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto shot down and caught her in his arms. Her pink aura seeped inside her and her fangs disappeared into her gums. She was breathing hard as he held her. Naruto tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. His eyes lowered down to where he marked her. Her mark was now fading away into her skin. Sakura Haruno is now a true were cat.

Naruto shakily stood up and carried an unconscious Sakura to her bed. He gently layed her down and rested her head on her pillow. Her pink hair splayed out around her head. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

Todd cautiously walked into the room. His little eyes lit up when he ran to Naruto. Naruto lightly laughed as the fox leaped into his arms and curled his tail around his neck. Naruto kissed Todd on the head. "Hey Todd!"

Todd's ears twitched. There was a scratching sound coming from Sakura's closet. The miniature fox jumped off of Naruto and ran to the closet. Naruto followed him and heard a high pitched mew. Naruto quietly opened the closet. Hiding in the shadows was a white cat with green eyes.

* * *

Sakura gasped when she felt something soft push against her head. She opened her eyes to see a white cat rubbing its face agasint hers._ 'Since when did I get a cat?'_

The cat purred as it licked her nose. Sakura smiled. "Well hello there." Sakura slowly sat up and gasped again when se saw Naruto in her room. He was looking out the window with Todd sitting by his feet. _'Naruto?'_

The white cat mewed, causing Naruto to look. Naruto's eyes widened as he walked to her. "Sakura?"

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. She was alive. She had no idea why but she was glad she was alive and seeing Naruto. "Naruto," she whispered as she pulled him in onto her bed, causing the cat to leap off the bed. She breathed him in as she wrapped er arms around his neck.

Naruto was tense as she held him. Sakura pulled back, hurt in her green eyes as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You-You're alive," he whispered. His hands started to shake. Sakura hesitatingly held them. She looked into his blue eyes and shyly kissed his cheek to calm him down. "Sakura, I need to tell you something when you woke up."

Sakura listened as Naruto told her how she woke up and how she formed into a were cat. He told her how dangerous she was when she was in the were car state.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry-"

Naruto kissed her softly on the lips. "It's not your fault. You just died." He sighed. "Now you're back. You're now just like me! You-You're a were cat." He lightly laughed. "I still can't believe it worked."

Sakura smiled. "It's thanks to you."

Naruto pulled her into to him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "You're skin's not hot anymore," she whispered.

"That's because we are now the same species." He squeezed her. "You're amazing."

Sakura lightly blushed. "I love you."

Naruto pulled back and kissed her. "I love you too."

Sakura smiled into his kiss. She reluctantly pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "You have to teach me how to be a were," she said.

Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled. "Don't worry, I will." The white cat leaped back on the bed and rubbed it's face on Sakura's legs. "Oh, I hope you like your new friend. She appeared when you woke up."

* * *

Sakura followed Naruto into the woods. It was the crook of dawn, the sun just popping out a little. They stopped when there was an open space in the woods, just enough room to spar.

Naruto stopped and faced Sakura, a small smirk spread across his face. "So," he said, "you ready?"

Sakura nodded. "Just tell me what to do."

Naruto sniffed the air. "I made sure that there were no humans or vampires near the area. We need to be safe if we're going to do this in the open." He closed his eyes. "Close your eyes."

Sakura did as he was told. Her cheeks felt hot as she felt Naruto's lips kiss her. "That was for good luck," he whispered.

Sakura lightly laughed.

Naruto looked serious, the playfulness gone from his eyes. "Tell me, do you feel that hot burning feeling inside you?"

Sakura nodded.

"That's your were. It wants to come out and hunt. You need to learn to control it. I'll tell you right now, you won't be able to control its needs when you start changing unwillingly. Once you feel it spreading there' nothing you can do about it. When you feel like you're gonna lose control, leave immediately so no one gets hurt. Understand so far?"

Sakura nodded. "Like the time you left class early? Remember? Did you feel like you were gonna change?"

"Yeah. I left and ran to the woods so no one would get hurt. That's what you need to do if that happens at school. No matter what, you need to leave the school."

"I understand."

Naruto slowly smiled. "You're gonna form on your own now. Listen to me and watch what I'm doing." Naruto clenched his fists lightly. He slowly closed his eyes. Sakura noticed his whiskers turning darker and his hair got shaggier. She blinked when his orange aura appeared around his body. A couple seconds later, his tail and ears appeared. He opened his eyes, they were blue. "When my eyes turn red, that means danger. Red eyes mean I can't control myself."

Sakura shakily nodded. "How do I do that?"

Naruto raised his arms above his head and leaned back. "Just be angry."

"What did you think of?"

Naruto shrugged. "I thought of Sasuke. He makes me extremely anger."

Sakura sighed as she leaned on her hips._ 'Be angry.'_ she thought as she crossed her arms over her chest, her white dress flowing against the breeze. The pink haired teen thought of when she lost in a mma match. How angry she was at herself for not training harder. She knew she could have won that fight. That damn blondie was just better than her! With her stupid long hair and bigger chest. She just had a better punch than Sakura. _'Damn her!'_

"Sakura, look!" Naruto said.

Sakura opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped when she looked at her hands. Circling her body was a neon pink aura. Her hands were shaped into cat-like paws. Her hearing was better; she could hear deer butting heads in the distance. Her cat ears twitched as birds sang above her. Her eyes traveled behind her, a smile grew on her face. "I have a tail!" She lightly laughed as she swung her tail into her hands and stroked the soft aura tail.

Naruto got on all fours and growled lightly. "Ready to sparr?"

Sakura smirked down at him as she crouched with him. "Damn right I am."

Naruto blew a kiss at her.

Sakura smiled. "Don't go easy on me."

* * *

**Sakura is now a were cat! A lot of people wanted her as a were cat; I hope you're all happy ^^**


End file.
